devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenon's Pupil
Pressing Q again will change forms,second form is: At 15/15/15 he gains this moveset: (Estrada form copies Estrada's stats) Bow and Arrow form: Normal Form Sword form: Darkened Form Estrada form: LOLHOO? Form Upgrades Decrease all cooldowns (By 0.2 seconds each point) Increase quiver count (0.5 arrows per point,so 2 points = 1 arrow) Decrease HP,But raise defense from bow E (15 points = raises from x3 to x3.5,and 50 points raises from 3.5 to 5) Buffs/Debuffs Buffs: Takes 95% less knockback takes 5% less damage Debuffs: Cannot be buffed from allies Unkillable enemies spawn that will only attack you. Backstory Before Xenon's defeat,he tried to sneak into Inechis lab to steal 2 patients,and got away with it. He grabbed an eyeball and this weird creature with glasses and black hair..he caught him pissing on his Aether suit Anyways,Xenon trained the eyeball into a full grown man,and shared its power with it. He used this being that was told to be able to destroy anything it came in contact with..which was the retarded monkey looking thing. After fusing them together,he created this orange creature with a gaped open mouth. Then,he found out how to clone. He cloned the eyeball so he could have 2 elite soldiers. One got a bow,the other got a paper sword. The one with the paper sword wasnt satisfied,so he challenged Akuma to a battle. The three pupils defeated Akuma and enchanted the Melee eyeball's sword. It came with a price however,this melee eyeball's fighting skills were decreased,and he became cursed. This set him back,but not by much. The three decided to work together at all costs,so none would die. Since one was cursed,if another one of the trio were to go into the dimension with him,they would die. They decided to come up with a strategy. They decided that they would switch off being in reality,so they could still fight together,and live. Since then,they constantly grow stronger. After Xenon's defeat,they were devastated. They decided to help get his power back. They discovered 2 massive items in this universe. One was known as the convenient plot device,and the other was an extremely powerful and unstable substance known as "Skill points." They were not too expensive, but you needed a lot to reach maximum potential. The most people could take was 150,and the weaker ones about 45. But some were able to harness it to extreme levels, such as being able to hold 1260,1050,6000,some even more. They used these to activate the brother that wasnt strong enough to fight. Their LOLHOO brother. After he gained about 45,he was finally able to fight again. He couldnt do much as he was extremely clumsy, but he focused all his power onto one move,his ultra blow. It was able to destroy universes,and Estrada was the creator of this special move. Only few are able to use it. Estrada,LOLHOO,And this one 18 year old hacker dude. The brothers' knowledge helped them out extremely well, as they were able to fight their enemies with science,math and previous knowledge they studied. Category:Characters Category:Users of Haze